Trzeba iść naprzód
by Shunuki
Summary: Rzecz dzieje się po zakończeniu serii anime. Guren, Masahiro i próba powrotu do normalności.


„_- Dlaczego tu jestem?_

_- Rozkaz Seimeia._

_- Dlaczego przybrałem taką formę?_

_- To też jest rozkaz Seimeia._

_- Kim jest ten chłopiec?_

_- To jest… wnuk Seimeia."_

* * *

Leżał cicho i nieruchomo na swoim posłaniu. Można by go wziąć za trupa, gdyby nie ciężko unosząca się pierś. To był już trzeci dzień. Przez tyle czasu chłopak leżał nieprzytomny. Na dodatek Seimei kazał mu go pilnować a sam wrócił do siebie. Gurem był zdezorientowany . Dlaczego Seimei polecić trójce swoich Shinshou zajmować się jakimś dzieckiem? Fakt, był podobno jego wnukiem ale to nie zdarzyło się nigdy wcześniej. Nawet gdy urodził mu się pierworodny syn. Seimei nigdy nie przydzielił do roli niańki swoich Shikigami. Na dodatek kazał się tym zająć właśnie jemu. Przecież nawet nie znał tego bachora. Poza tym coś było nie tak. Coś tkwiło boleśnie na dnie jego umysłu, nie pozwalając mu zaznać spokoju. Bardzo chciał porozmawiać o tym ze swoim Panem. Tymczasem utknął w leśnej chatce, mając dziwnie zdenerwowaną Kou i ponuro milczącego Rikugou za towarzyszy. A wszystko przez tego szczeniaka. Jak on nienawidził dzieci. Wszelkiego rodzaju!

* * *

Słońce już dawno stało na niebie, gdy to poczuli. Delikatne drgnięcie energii. Kou, jak oparzona, zerwała się ze swojego miejsca i pognała do chatki. Zaraz za nią podążył Rikugou. Dlaczego tak bardzo przejmowali się tym dzieciakiem? Od kiedy tylko się tu znaleźli ta parka skacze wokół wnuka Seimeia jakby był co najmniej ze szkła. Ciężko wzdychając, Guren poszedł za towarzyszami.

* * *

- Masahiro? Wszystko w porządku? Słyszysz mnie? – Kou nieprzerwanie zadawała pytania, wisząc nad chłopakiem jak sęp nad swoją ofiarą.

Guren spojrzał na dzieciaka. Nic się nie zmieniło. Chociaż nie… Otworzył oczy. Touda zamarł. To spojrzenie z pewnością nie pasowało do trzynastolatka. Puste, ponure, jakby ich właściciel oglądał zbyt wiele strasznych rzeczy. Wycofał się tyłem z chatki, nie mogąc tego znieść. Coś wewnątrz niego zawyło dziko na widok takiego spojrzenia u leżącego dziecka. Uciekł do lasu, zostawiając za sobą chatkę, towarzyszy, tego dziwnego chłopca i swoje niezrozumiałe uczucia.

* * *

Wrócił dopiero wieczorem, by zastać Kouchin i Rikugou dyskutujących o czymś przy ognisku. Na jego widok zamilkli gwałtownie. No tak, w końcu był Touda. Zimny, potężny, wywołujący strach nawet u innych Shinshou.

- Co z dzieciakiem? – zapytał

- Masahiro. – poprawiła go Kouchin – Nienajlepiej.

Guren skrzywił się nieznacznie. Więc będą musieli zostać tu dłużej. Wygląda na to, że jego rozmowa z Seimeiem będzie musiała poczekać. Płonący w nim ogień gniewu buchnął nagłym żarem. Wypełniła go złość. Przez to słabe dziecko nie ma go przy jego Mistrzu. Dlaczego? Dlaczego musi tu tkwić? I dlaczego nie zna chłopaka? Przecież Kou i Rikugou zdają się go lubić, troszczyć o jego zdrowie. Co się do cholery dzieje?

* * *

Obudziło go stłumione mamrotanie. Dochodziło chyba z posłania chłopaka. Guren zbliżył się niepewnie. Jego aura była przerażająca i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Mógł nie lubić chłopaka ale z całą pewnością nie odczuwał żadnej przyjemności w straszeniu go. Dzieciak znowu zaczął coś mówić. Guren podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Teraz znajdował się już całkiem blisko śpiącego. Z uwagą obserwował jego nienaturalnie bladą twarz, sińce pod oczami i spierzchnięte wargi. Długie włosy leżały rozrzucone w nieładnie wokół głowy chłopaka. Jakby się tak mu przyjrzeć to był całkiem podobny do Seimeia za młodu. Twarz dziecka przebiegł nagle bolesny skurcz. Musiał śnić o czymś nieprzyjemnym. Gunerowi zrobiło się szkoda tego dzieciaka. Trzynastolatek nie powinien mieć tak bolesnych snów. Zaczął rozważać czy może by go przypadkiem nie obudzić, gdy powieki leżącego zadrgały i uniosły się. Spojrzenie pustych oczu omiotło Gurena. Potem stało się coś, co Touda miał zapamiętać na długo. Patrzył, jak w oczach chłopca zaczyna się palić światło, a jego energia delikatnie się ociepla. Stanowczo nie takiej reakcji Guren oczekiwał. Strachu, zdziwienia, przerażenia owszem. Ale nie tego. Nie radości i akceptacji. To nie zdarzyło mu się nigdy. Jak daleko sięga pamięcią… I nagle dotarło do niego jak niewiele ze swojego życia pamięta. Do tej pory brał to za coś naturalnego, jednak teraz ogarnęło go przerażenie.

- Dzień dobry – to chłopak. Guren zupełnie o nim zapomniał – jestem Masahiro. Abe no Masahiro. Ty jesteś Touda. – To zdecydowanie nie zabrzmiało jak pytanie.

- Tak.

Zapadła chwila milczenia. Masahiro wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Jakby zbierał się na odwagę.

- Jak mam do ciebie mówić? –zapytał w końcu.

To było dziwne. Jak to jak. Przecież sam powiedział, że jestem Touda. Shinshou spojrzał w oczy chłopaka i nagle zrozumiał. Szczeniak musiał go znać. I to całkiem dobrze. Co tu się do cholery dzieje? Guren przestawał rozumieć samego siebie.

- Milczysz… Dobrze, więc sam coś wymyślę. Od dziś jesteś Mokkun.

- Żec co? Czy ty wiesz dzieciaku do kogo mówisz?

- To Toudy. Najsilniejszego ze wszystkich Shinshou. Władcy ogni piekielnych – o tak, bez wątpienia wiedział co nieco na jego temat – do Mokkuna. – skończył z psotnym uśmiechem na ustach i zamknął oczy.

Guren prychnął. To dziecko nie dość, że się go nie bało, to jeszcze miało czelność wymyślać mu jakieś głupie imiona. Touda przyjrzał się Masahiro. Chłopak leżał zupełnie nieruchomo, jednak jego oddech znacznie się poprawił. Wyglądał na pogrążonego we śnie. Guren odwrócił się z zamiarem opuszczenia chatki, gdy cichy głos zatrzymał go w miejscu.

- Mógłbyś ze mną zostać?

Bóg chciał już odpowiedzieć coś złośliwego, ale się rozmyślił. Spojrzał niepewnie na chłopaka, po czym ułożył się wygodnie w małej odległości od niego. Chwilę później poczuł, jak silne ale drżące dłonie podnoszą go w górę. Guren znalazł się w ciepłym uścisku ramion Masahiro. W jakiś irracjonalny sposób poczuł, że wreszcie jest tam, gdzie powinien. Powoli rozluźnił spięte wcześniej mięśnie i obrócił pyszczek w stronę chłopaka. Tylko ciężki oddech leżącego i kilka kropli potu spływającego po twarzy zdradzały, ile ten wysiłek go kosztował. Leżeli tak w ciszy, przytuleni do siebie. Guren robił się coraz bardziej senny. Odpływając już w krainę snów, wydało mu się, że słyszy cichy szept.

- Już nigdy cię nie opuszczę, Mokkun. Wrócimy do domu. Razem.


End file.
